Frozen Moments
by sgcycle
Summary: A series of one-shots describing missing moments from the 'Frozen' story arc of Season 4. Features Elsa, Emma, and the entire Charming family. Takes place mostly in Storybrooke but may also feature flashbacks from the Fairy Tale Land that was. Updated after each episode.
1. Episode 4x01 A Tale of Two Sisters

Episode 4x01 "A Tale of Two Sisters"

…

_Takes place in the Storybrooke sheriff's station after Marshmallow terrorized the town but before Elsa put up the ice wall._

_Features an old character I wrote into my first fanfiction "A Mermaid's Tail"; Rain, the wolf character from the German fairytale "The Golden Mermaid"._

…

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes, trying to maintain a somewhat professional demeanor. She doubted very much that any sheriff in the state of Maine, or the entire country for that manner, had ever had to deal with the kind of unusual cases that always seemed to find their way towards her. In between a giant leveling people's homes, a giant snow monster running down Main Street, a band of Sherwood outlaws roaming the woods now she had to explain law and order to…a wolf!

Rain occupied a chair in front of Emma's desk at the sheriff's office, clearly unhappy.

"But I still do not see why I have to stay here and…'file a paperwork' is it? Why can't we just say I defended myself when I was clearly in danger?" the young woman growled at Emma, seated at her desk filling out a report of the incident. "He was the one who tried to put an arrow through me!"

"Because, as I already explained to you, that fellow saw a wolf running down the streets of town and thought it was dangerous. Granted, he probably deserved that black eye you gave him but we still need to do the paperwork," Emma heaved a sigh and glanced upward. "You know if you would stop running around on all fours these kinds of things would happen less often."

"As I already explained to _you, _that is my true form and I prefer four legs to two when I am in a hurry." Rain narrowed her golden wolf eyes and scowled heavily. "This 'paperwork' thing seems silly. I had no such trouble in the Enchanted Forest."

"This is not the Enchanted Forest, trust me kid. Here, in the real world, we have a different way of doing things."

Rain sighed, giving Emma a sad look. "I know Saviour, I know."

The wolf looked so gloomy that Emma chided herself for not being more understanding. After all, Rain was still getting used to living in Storybrooke. The second curse and the defeat of the Wicked Witch of the West (it was still weird to think of that) had brought several groups of people over from Fairytale Land, who had not a clue on modern living. She had already arranged night classes at City Hall for people who needed education on modern conveniences, overseen by Archie Hopper, Ruby, and Belle, but cases like this still popped up every once in a while.

"This land…it is hard to get used to sometimes," Rain's voice spoke up again, drawing Emma back from her musings. The wolf sighed and leaned back in her chair, gazing out the window towards the town. "I miss our world."

"You mean _your _world don't you?" Emma corrected.

Rain turned to her again, her voice a little more serious. "You should not deny that part of you Saviour; all of us here, including you, belong in the Enchanted Forest." Rain smiled that wolf smile of hers. "And we will all go back on day, you'll see."

Emma gave a small shake of her head. "I would not count on that kid."

"Oh we will, trust me." Rain looked out the window again. "This 'snow monster' as you call it, it is a sign of changing weather. It's almost as if…winter is coming early to Storybrooke."

Emma answered. "Well it's always cold in Maine at this time of year."

Rain only smirked. "Not like this."


	2. Episode 4x02 White Out

Episode 4x02 "White Out"

…

_Takes place in Snow White's loft apartment after Elsa looks at Bo Peep's shepherdess crook._

…

Elsa stood as still as a statue, clutching the odd-looking shepherdess crook in both hands as if it were her only anchor in this world. In some ways it was, for it had reassured her through its magic that her little sister was indeed alive.

But…where?

She stood there until David came over and gently pried the crook from her fingers. He leaned the article against the wall next to the hat rack and then took Elsa reassuringly by the hand. "Don't worry Elsa," he said softly. "We will find Anna."

Elsa could only look into his eyes with her own tear-filled icy blues and smile. But that one smile expressed the deepest gratitude and David understood.

The next few hours had Emma, Killian, David, Snow, and Elsa all inside the loft discussing their plan of action. Henry took off shortly after David's spiel on not giving up; he did not offer any explanation as to where he was going but by the determined look in his eye, Emma could guess he was going to see Regina. David served everyone a round of hot chocolate with cinnamon, even Elsa.

Emma was surprised when the Ice Queen affirmed that she would like a mug. "You like hot beverages?" She herself had her icy hands wrapped around the mug firmly, drawing as much warmth from the drink as she possibly could.

Elsa smiled. "Anna and I share a similar obsession with chocolate." She took a long sip of the liquid. "I remember at my coronation we both noticed the smell of it more than anything else."

"You and Anna must have been really close," Snow commented as she rocky Baby Neal. The little tyke was fast asleep and perfectly content in his mother's arms.

"We are…were." Elsa's smile faded and her eyes fell as she corrected herself.

Emma leaned over and put a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder. "And you will be again Elsa."

Elsa nodded, feeling a small smile come back again. She found it amazing that only a few hours after she had put this woman's life in danger, she would be so willing to help her. This entire family seemed so…wonderful. They had welcomed her into their midst, not showing the least bit of resentment for the ice wall or jeopardizing Emma's life, and best of all, they were going to help her find Anna. The hope that David had expressed to her, it seemed contagious for Elsa truly believed that she would soon be reunited with her little sister.

Emma noticed Elsa's change and thought this was the best time to broach a touchy subject. "Since we have established that, what say you and I go see about that ice wall now?"


	3. Episode 4x03 Rocky Road

Episode 4x03 "Rocky Road"

…

_Takes place at Granny's Bed and Breakfast before Emma, Elsa, and Hook go to visit Mr. Gold for information _

…

"It's called a 'Bed and Breakfast'," explained Emma as she and Elsa walked up the steps towards the entrance of Granny's second most-popular establishment. After the failed attempt at removing the ice wall, Emma decided she needed to look after Elsa and get her settled into Storybrooke.

"That is an odd label," Elsa commented, her intense blue eyes darting this way and that as she took in the sights. "It looks like a tavern to me."

Emma chuckled, remembering her own experience in taverns back in the Enchanted Forest. "In a way it is, but with less shifty characters like pirates and outlaws."

Elsa turned to Emma, confused. "I thought you said your betrothed was staying here?"

Emma was mortified. "My what?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "The man with the hook."

"He is not my betrothed! He's…never mind, we just need to get you settled."

Elsa offered no further comment but made a note of how much Emma's outburst had told her. Like the Savior, Elsa was used to concealing her emotions and so had years of experience reading other's intentions.

The bell over the door rang gently as the two women stepped in. Elsa put on an air of quiet interest but Emma could tell that the new sights, light coming from a floor lamp and such, were very overwhelming.

"Ruby and Granny run the hotel; I will arrange it so that you can stay here while we look for Anna," Emma said. Then Emma she thought of something else and she cursed herself slightly for not thinking to mention it earlier. "One thing about Granny and Ruby that you need to know is that they're…not exactly …."

"What? We're not exactly what?"

Emma turned to see Ruby striding down from the upper level, wearing her signature red plaid and red streaks in her hair. This was unexpected. But then again, Ruby did have superb hearing.

Emma smiled, speaking to the two women with a deliberately calm voice. "Ruby, I would like to introduce someone to you," she said, turning to the Queen of Arendelle. "This is…"

"Elsa!?"

Emma whipped around at the sound of the incredulous voice; completely surprised to see Storybrooke's second resident-wolf, Rain. The young woman was standing in the door way that led to the Diner, staring with open-mouthed wonder at the sight of Queen Elsa standing in the lobby of the Bed and Breakfast.

Elsa was as surprised as anyone else. "I'm sorry; do I know you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she studied the young woman in front of her.

Rain seemed to check herself. "Oh, sorry no…" Emma was reminded of the time when she time traveled into the Enchanted Forest and ended up "meeting" Belle in the Dark Ones castle, months after she had known her for months. "You probably do not remember me in this…form." She glanced up at the taller woman, her brow creasing a bit, as if unsure how to explain herself. "We met a long time ago in Arendelle."

"Wait, you're from Arendelle?" Ruby walked over.

Rain smiled apologetically. "I never really got a chance to tell you Red but didn't you ever wonder why I am so small and white when you and the others were large and grey? I guess I am what this world calls an 'arctic' wolf because I originally stem from north of Arendelle, near the fjords." She turned to Elsa. "Do you remember this?"

Rain stepped back and shifted. A small pure white wolf with eyes the color of a golden sunrise glanced up at Elsa and Emma, wagging its tail in a hopeful way.

"You! I remember you." Elsa stepped back in surprise. "The small wolf pup that got its feet frozen in a pond. You, you have magic too?"

"Not exactly," Ruby spoke up from behind them. "We are just…different."

By Elsa's expression, Emma knew that this whole discussion had only served to confuse her further. "I will explain fully tomorrow but right now, you need a room." Emma nodded to Ruby who went behind the counter. The white wolf looked delighted and trotted over to Elsa, bumping her head against the Ice Queen's hand for a scratch. Elsa complied with a health rub.

"There were so many new people here when the second curse was broken but now that everyone has found places to settle, except for Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, and of course your pirate"-she directed a lifted eyebrow towards Emma- "we have plenty of room."

Had there been some kind of mass exodus? Elsa wondered. Two curses? And what were a prince and princess doing living in a tavern? This was an odd town.

Not wanting to appear completely helpless, she was the Queen of Arendelle after all, Elsa straightened herself up and said, "Any services and lodging you can offer would be greatly appreciated but know that I will repay everything upon my sister's and I return to Arendelle." That was certainly true. Arendelle's coffers were filling to the brim and she certainly did not want to take advantage of anyone's hospitality.

Ruby waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. We already have a good system in with all these newbies showing up from the second curse with no cash or plastics. Don't let Granny hear you saying that though; she might charge you for the entire inn."

She started shuffling some papers around while Elsa glanced over at Emma with a confused expression. What was a 'plastic'? Emma knew she could not even begin to explain credit cards.

Ruby handed over a large key to Elsa. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Elsa took it gently and relayed her eyes from the white wolf wagging its tail, to Emma at her side, to Ruby with her welcoming smile. Finally, she gave a big sigh and smiled back. For the first time in forever she felt…safe and welcomed. Maybe staying here would not be so bad.

"Once you're settled in, I need you and Hook to meet me at Mr. Gold's shop," Emma said, her voice serious. "It is time we got some answers, like how he got your sister's necklace."


	4. Episode 4x04 The Apprentice

Episode 4x04 "The Apprentice"

…

_Takes place in Snow's loft apartment, after Emma and Hook's date night._

…

She might have known they would stay up, waiting for her to come back home from her evening with Killian. At first she was annoyed more than anything. She was a grown woman and this was not her first date ever. She could handle this without her parents. But even as they started bombarding her with questions about the night and she lamented again that she needed her own place, she realized something. This was something she never had or expected after her years in the foster system. Parents. People who cared about her. Emma smoothed down the soft pink fabric of her dress and thought a little about finally experiencing what it's like having protective and embarrassing parents. It was…odd, but in a nice way?

When her parent's finally paused in their questions, she spoke up. "Good night you guys," she said defeatedly, more than ready to call it a night.

She climbed up the steps to her attic bedroom, calling over her shoulder once to remind her parents that she could still hear them as they discussed their daughter's happiness and the idea that Killian had really changed. Honestly, this entire loft was so open and airy that there was no privacy whatsoever!

But she did not want to think about that now. Right now she just wanted to change into soft comfy cotton pajamas and collapse into her bed, thinking happy thoughts about Killian and the wonderful night they had just had.

Her parents apparently were not the only ones who had waited up.

Emma opened the door of her bedroom to the sight of Elsa sitting up on the small camp bed, flipping through a large census book in her lap. Emma had forgotten. She and Elsa were sharing a bedroom now that Henry was staying over at Regina's. Initially, Emma had set Elsa up with a room at Granny's but ever since the whole 'Marian-freezing-evil-Snow-Queen' incident, she was staying with the Charming's in the second bed upstairs. Elsa had not minded but Emma was very upset that Granny had been one of the Storybrooke resident's instigating a mob against her friend and had insisted Elsa move out of the Bed and Breakfast that very day. Her nature was not as forgiving as Elsa.

Elsa glanced up from her book and smiled brightly at the sight of Emma. "Hello." The Queen of Arendelle looked a lot less formal than she usually did in the white of Snow's borrowed nightshirt and the plaid squares of Emma's borrowed cotton pajama bottoms.

"Hi there." Emma kicked off her heels and started removing her earrings. "I didn't realize my date night was such a cause for concern in this household."

Elsa shrugged good-naturedly as she closed the census book. "I heard you on the receiving end of your parent's questions downstairs so I will not even bother to ask how your date went." She smiled and cocked her head towards Emma. "Your smile tells me more than enough."

Emma chuckled while she prepared herself for bed. Even though she had met Elsa under unusual circumstances, they had both hit it off right away. And, strange as it was, Elsa was what Emma really needed in a best friend right now. She, more than anyone right now, could understand the burden of Emma's responsibilities as sheriff and her hesitation to let people in and allow them to be close. They shared similar fears and secrets than most anyone else in this town.

"I am glad the pirate is turning a new leaf," Elsa commented while Emma changed. "And that he took my words to him seriously."

After changing into pajamas, Emma hoped into her own bed and pulled the covers over her lap. Elsa placed the book underneath the camp bed she currently occupied; there was no other space in the small room for it. Emma did not mind herself, in one of her former foster homes she had been crammed into a cramped bedroom with 5 other kids, but she was surprised not to hear a lick of complaint from Elsa. After all, she was a queen and was probably not used to sharing a room or borrowing clothes from others.

Elsa, still sitting cross-legged on her bed, turned and leaned over towards Emma. "I know this may seem all new to you, especially in light of all that has happened lately, but it will get easier to accept the change after a while." She placed a hand on top of Emma's, surprisingly warm. "Letting people in is scary at first, but it gets better."

Emma sighed deeply. "I hope so."

"And don't worry about your parents. When Kristoff and Anna first started dating, it took me a while too…"- Elsa paused and smiled deeper - "_warm_ up to him, but only because I felt that no one was worthy enough for my little sister. I am sure your parents feel the same way."

Emma had to chuckle again. Elsa was just a magnet for puns. "He must be a great guy if you accepted the idea of him marrying your little sister."

"He may smell a little strange sometimes, but he did risk his life for Anna and I," Elsa said. Then she cocked her head. "Although I still think his thing with the reindeer is a little outside of nature's laws."

Emma and Elsa both burst into a fresh fit of giggles, stopping only when a small tentative knock came at the door. Snow poked her head in. "Are you girls alright?"

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes Mom, we're fine."

"Good." Snow glanced at Elsa. "It can get pretty cold up here at night so if you need extra blankets just…" At Emma and Elsa's amused expressions, Snow grimaced. "Sorry! I forgot."

"It's fine." Elsa said quickly, touched at the kind gesture.

Snow nodded and could not help but pause, relishing the sight. Her daughter, her very own daughter, having her first sleepover! It had taken 30 years but Emma finally got the chance to experience it. Snow knew it would mortally embarrass Emma but she could not help but consider the idea of going back downstairs and grabbing the Polaroid for a snapshot of the girls (_women_, she corrected herself!) sitting up on their beds in pajamas and chatting.

"Well if either one of you need anything just let me know and I will come straight away," Snow said as she reluctantly backed away and shut the bedroom door.

When she had left, Emma grumbled. "Sorry about that!"

Elsa smiled and stroked the end of her long, loose braid. "I think it's sweet. My own mother used to check on Anna and I constantly whenever we stayed up all night playing in our room." She rolled her legs underneath her covers and started settling into the bed.

Emma tucked herself under her own covers. "Good night Elsa," she said as she reached over to switch off the bedside lamp.

"Good night Emma," came Elsa's reply. Then, after a few seconds of silence, Emma heard the Ice Queen say something else, barely more than a whisper and Emma knew that it was not directed at her but rather to the night sky. "Good night Anna."

…

_Takes place in the Storybrooke Library, early the next morning when Belle opens the building._

…

"Good morning Belle!"

Belle jumped at the cheerful greeting so much that she dropped the library keys. "Rain!" She clutched at her chest, trying to still her thumping heart. "You have to stop sneaking up on people like that."

Rain the wolf cocked her head, looking genuinely puzzled. "I'm sorry; I cannot help how quietly I walk in these…um, sneakers I think is what they're called? The shoes of this world are so darn soft! Like my paws!" She balanced carefully with an armful of books and raised her right foot clad in a black Clark sneaker to emphasize the point.

"What brings you here so early?" Belle asked as she opened the door and flipped on the main floor's light switch. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor while all of the lights came on at once. Rain followed her inside.

"I finished that first list you gave me and now I am ready for more books," Rain said as she shifted the armful of heavy volumes to the nearest table.

"Already?" Belle was impressed. She would never have guessed a wolf to be a fellow bookworm but Rain was proving her wrong.

Rain pushed her dark bangs off her unusual colored eyes, eyes the same shade of gold as an early morning sunrise or, more appropriately, a wolf's. "Yes and I must say…I still hate how this world sees us."

Belle gave her a look of sympathetic understanding. Ever since the second curse had brought her to this new land, Rain was trying to catch up on the opinions of this world towards her kind, wolves in fairy tales. It was frustrating going. Rain had read the classics, hated how the wolves were always the villians, and then had turned to contemporary literature only to discover that so-called 'wolves' were either sex-crazied adolescents or monsters struggling to control their urges to eat or hurt humans.

"I know it's frustrating, but you will find some good material eventually," Belle said, trying to be supportive. "Books have never failed me yet."

Rain humphed, a very annoyed sound. "It's no wonder that mob of humans came after Red if lies such as these"-she pushed the books away from her-"were in their heads. And when everyone went after Elsa because of what happened to Robin's wife…honestly, they make me so…" She growled loudly, startling Belle. She was good friends with Ruby so was not overly concerned about being close to a wolf but Rain, unlike Ruby, never hid her wolfish tendencies and Belle was still sometimes surprised. When Rain was happy she squealed and yipped, when she was angry she growled, and when she did not like someone, she made it very clear with her intense wolf glare.

"Anyway, I was hoping to help Elsa and Emma," Rain said. "Do you have any books on the Snow Queen fairy tale?"

Belle gave a small laugh. "If I would have known how many people would ask me about 'fairy tales' when they come here I would have…"

She was interrupted by the sound of a small crash, like a window breaking in. Both women turned towards the noise. Belle was terrified, remembering the last time someone had broken into her precious library. She had barely escaped the vengeful Captain Hook with her life.

But the wolf was rather calm. All she did was crane her neck to peer between the long rows of book shelves, her nostrils flaring upwards at the same time. "It sounds like only one person coming inside and it smells like…"-Rain wrinkled her nose and did an actual snort, like something a dog would do it if smelled something disagreeable-"they are intoxicated."

Belle almost sighed out loud with relief; it did not sound particularly dangerous. It dawned on her then that she had faced many a dark challenge and she was not alone so she really should not feel intimidated. Annoyed perhaps, but certainly not afraid.

Rain cocked her head towards Belle. "Do you want me to go get them for you?"

Belle nodded, rather appreciating the calm, matter-of-fact tone of the wolf. She moved to fetch the landline; the sheriff would need to hear about any attempts at break-ins.

Rain smiled in a cocky, self-satisfied kind of way and silently crept deeper into the library, among the darkness of the bookshelves.

As Belle looked up the telephone number, she heard a few muffled groans, the brief thumps of a light struggle, and then footsteps coming towards her.

A few moments later, the staggering Knave of Hearts was being led/forced to the library lobby, his left arm twisted behind his back in an uncomfortable hold. Belle needed only to glance at the pathetic-looking thief to confirm Rain's earlier suspicions; the man was completely drunk and in no position to fight back. Rain actually seemed disappointed that he was so easy to catch.

The Knave blinked in the bright lights of the library main lobby. "Bloody hell what's all this?!" He focused his blood-shot eyes on Belle. "I get nabbed by two girls in one day?" Even with her human nose, Belle could tell that the man reeked of alcohol and body odor.

Belle narrowed her eyes at the thief. "Woman," she corrected just as Rain said at the same time, "Wolf."

"Well whatever the hell you are…," the Knave slurred on his word. "I will say good day then."

He lunged sideways, his intent of escape clear but his steps not very solid nor his direction very good. Rain let go of his arm, not wanting to actually break it, and rounded in front of him. She raised a fist, intent on a disabling blow but hesitated at the sight of the bruised/bloodied cheek and nose of the Knave. It was not in her to strike such a pathetic-looking thing.

She let out an exasperated sigh and circled around him instead. A slight club to the back of his neck and the man was out for the count, dropping to the ground of the library with the empty bottle of whiskey and the book still clutched in one hand.

Belle had stayed out of it but now started dialing the number to the Sheriff's cell right away. The man might need medical assistance. "Keep an eye on him while I get a hold of Emma," she told Rain.

Rain nodded and knelt next to the Knave. A scrape of paper peeking out of his back jean pocket caught her eyes and she slid her hand down to fish it out. What she found upset her almost as much as anything else. "He ripped a page out of a book!" She resisted the urge to smack the idiot over the top of his head. "He actually ripped up a library book!"

Belle was outraged as well but knew enough of the customs of this world to keep a level head. "Please put that back Rain; Emma would not want any evidence tampered with."

Rain growled but slid the paper back in the Knave's back pocket. She rose and started towards Belle, but not before giving the Knave a rough nudge from her leg as she walked over. Apparently, her sympathy towards him had vanished at his audacity to ruin a precious library book.

_What is this about?_ Belle thought to herself as she heard Emma's voice over the line saying that now was not a good time.

"I need you to come down to the library Emma," Belle replied calmly. "We have a situation."

…

_Short and sweet. What do you think? Let me know in a review. _


	5. Episode 4x05 Breaking Glass

Episode 4x05 "Breaking Glass"

…

_Takes place at the sheriff's station, after Emma and Elsa discovered the photos of the Snow Queen with Emma and before they take off to go find Regina_

…

"I swear if I hear one more complaint about that ice wall," Emma grumbled as she entered the Sheriff's station, a tray of coffee cups in hand. "I am going to…sic Ruby or Rain on them."

Upon discovering the photos of the Snow Queen both Emma and Elsa had agreed a further investigation was in order. They had combed over the few photos that were available and tried looking up more information on this 'Sarah Fischer' before Elsa's yawn had signaled to Emma a coffee was in order.

Asking Elsa to wait at the station had been surprisingly easy, given her disregard for her own safety, but little did Emma know how frustrating a simple walk to Granny's could be. It seemed that everyone and their mother had stopped to ask her about the ice wall and when it was coming down. Everyone seemed to have conveniently forgotten that, regardless of the ice wall, they could not leave Storybrooke. The second curse had re-raised the barrier between the outside world and the town's fairytale inhabitants.

Elsa glanced at Emma sympathetically. "I am sure people will calm down eventually."

"Doubtful," Emma answered as she handed a drink to Elsa. Wanting something to take her mind off things she took a big sip, probably a little too fast than was prudent because the scalding liquid seemed to sear into her tongue.

"Hot!" she exclaimed, cupping her hand over her mouth.

Elsa was concerned. The drinks of this world were strange; too hot, too cold, or too sweet. Personally, she did not care for this 'coffee' drink but it seemed to be a part of the ritual before anything got done in the sheriff's office, especially in the morning time.

"Here, allow me," she said, plucking the over-heated paper cup from Emma's hand. She closed her eyes in concentration and a slight film of frost covered the tips of her fingers. Emma watched, amazed.

When she judged it a more manageable temperature, Elsa opened her eyes and quickly gave the drink back to Emma. Taking in the surprised look of the sheriff's face she simply smiled. "What?"

Emma took a tentative sip and was immensely pleased. "Wow, thank you. Perfect temperature." She took another sip, enjoying the drink far more.

"You're welcome," Elsa answered and smiled. "I used to do that when Anna and I had hot beverages at the dinner table. Secretly of course, because of the visiting dignitaries." She took a sip of her own coffee and could not help but pull a face. "You know, I think I would enjoy this drink a lot more if it was chilled and not hot."

Emma chuckled. "Actually, a lot of people feel the same way. There is such a thing as iced coffee in this world."

"Really?"

Elsa studied the paper cup in her hand and closed her eyes yet again in concentration. As Emma watched, a waft of cold air rose from the tip of the cup and ice formed on the ridges to encase the entire drink. Elsa opened her eyes, glanced down at the drink, and then let out an exasperated sigh. She had frozen the entire cup to a solid block of ice.

"I really need to work on that," she said. "I never did that when I chilled Anna's drinks."

The disheartened look on her face after she had displayed more ease at using her powers just moments earlier saddened Emma. It seemed that when it came to the icy magic, Anna was still the key to Elsa's powers. She knew that Elsa still felt lost at times and was still not confident enough with her powers or herself at times. Wanting to give her best friend a boost, she kept her optimism up.

"Well when we find Anna, you should introduce her to iced coffee," she offered light-heartedly, smiling to show that she was not at all put off by the Queen's lack of control. Elsa still did not seem convinced so Emma softened her expression. She tried to think of what her mother would say to instill hope.

"I know it's hard believing in yourself sometimes; believe me, when I first arrived here I was doubting myself all the time, but…" she paused, trying to find the right words, "whatever is holding you back with your powers, your uncertainty or your past fear it's probably best if you just…"

She stopped again, the perfect words seemed to magically pop into her head.

"Let it go."

Elsa seemed taken back as she glanced back up at Emma. For her part, she was completely in awe that those particular words had come out of Emma while she was giving her sound advice. It reminded her of the time she was on the mountain, high above all of her troubles and worries, finally free. Those words, they were magical to her.

She could not help it. She laughed out loud.

Emma, who had been worried that she had said the wrong thing, blinked at Elsa's sudden change in demeanor.

"What's so funny?"

Elsa wiped away a tear from her face. "Oh if only you knew!" She laughed again.

She offered no other explanation but she was happy and content now, which was more than enough for Emma.

"We will find Anna," she promised, "and we will make whoever took her away sorry they every did it."

Having resolved that issue, the two of them strode purposely down the hall towards the exit, deliberately ignoring the calls of the Knave for additional catering. But just as she was about to push open the glass door, Emma paused.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, concerned.

Emma turned to her. "It's just that I don't want people coming over and harassing you to take down the ice wall, it will only slow us down. My mom put out a bulletin at the last town meeting that you are not responsible for it but it is clear that not everyone has been listening."

Elsa was indignant. "If you think I am staying in your office whilst you hunt this Snow Queen down all by yourself, you are…"

"No no, it's not that it's just…"Emma paused as a thought occurred to her. "Maybe we can make it so people do not recognize you. Cover your outfit with something like a jacket…or a cloak…or…."

"How?"

Emma at last pushed open the door. "Come on, we're making a stop at Granny's before we go see Regina."

Elsa frowned. "Why? I thought you wanted me to stay away from that woman for now?"

"There is someone there who I _know_ is an expert on cloaks."

Five minutes later, Ruby was helping Elsa to clip a beautiful cloak of purple and white over her shoulders. She had been just as puzzled as Elsa when Emma had asked for a cloak, not the red one obviously, but now fully understood the gravity of the situation. "It looks wonderful, perfect for keeping you _incognito_," Ruby was saying. She stepped back, admiring her handiwork.

Elsa's brow wrinkled at the unfamiliar word and she turned to Emma for an explanation.

"It means 'to stay hidden'," Emma explained. She let out a sigh and studied Elsa. The cloak hid her signature icy blue dress and seemed to fit very nicely. "What do you think?"

The satisfied look on Elsa's face was all the answer she needed, but the Queen answered anyway. "It will do nicely I think." She nodded formally to Ruby. "Thank you for use of this garment."

"No problem." Ruby smiled. "It's actually one of Sleeping Beauty's but when I mentioned the emergency, she was more than happy to loan it." The werewolf cocked her head, gauging the sight of Elsa. "It covers up enough of your outfit that people will not recognize you."

"You think so?" Elsa asked, smoothing down the purple folds. She did not usually wear this color; her palate was more monochromatic with darker shades of blues, reds, and magentas but if it were to help their mission, she was willing to compromise.

Ruby nodded. "If there is one thing living on the run with Snow in the Enchanted Forest taught me, it is how to blend in and go unnoticed."

"I can imagine," Elsa commented. Emma and Snow had told her the history of the Charming family and she was more than impressed at the durability of the princess. She figured that was probably why the wolf-woman was comfortable around her; she knew what it was like to be cast as the 'monster' by people who did not understand. Just helping out with this cloak showed that Ruby could be far more accommodating than her stoic, crossbow-wielding grandmother.

Emma was satisfied. "Well let's get going then."

Elsa nodded and the two blondes made for the exit.

"Good luck!" the werewolf called after them.

…

_What do you think? I felt there had to be an explanation for that cloak that Elsa was suddenly wearing. Reviews are well appreciated. _


	6. Episode 4x06 Family Business

Episode 4x06 "Family Business"

…

_Takes place in Snow's loft apartment, the morning after Emma and Hook discover the video of the Snow Queen and Emma_

…

Emma buried her face further into her pillow, willing the noises and scents of her busy family downstairs to go away enough so that she could drift back into the world of sleep. But the echoes of plates clicking, the fragrance of pancakes frying, and the resonances of a baby fussing persisted. She grumbled a little. Having returned from the sheriff's station at almost 2 o'clock in the morning, she had barely gotten a few hours rest. Surprisingly, sleep did not come easy when you found out your former foster parent was the Snow Queen herself, or that you could not remember a damn thing about it.

She opened her eyes and took in the sight of the well-made camp bed next to her own. It was empty; Elsa must be downstairs already. That was not too surprising. Unlike Emma, Elsa was always an early riser. She should tell Elsa that making your bed was purely optional in this household.

There was also the matter of the bad news she had to break to everyone…

Now or never. She yanked off the warm covers and stumbled down the metal stairs.

"Good morning Emma," her mother greeted from her position in front of the frying pan, her hands busy flipping pancakes for breakfast.

"'Morning" Emma managed groggily. She barely made it to the bathroom, on half-steps of exhaustion. Once finished, she emerged and was more than amused at Elsa's flabbergasted face when the toaster popped up some toast. Apparently, her parents had explained to Elsa how the strange device worked for the Queen of Arendelle herself was toasting bread and spreading butter.

"There she is," came her father's voice from the dining room table. He was setting out plates and cradling Baby Neal at the same time. "I was wondering whether or not we had yet another sleeping curse in the family."

Emma flinched lightly at his flippant tone, surprised he could take such as thing as their thrice-cursed family so lightly. "Very funny Dad," she replied with a wry chuckle. Then again, if you didn't take these things in stride, you would lose all humor in life.

Emma pulled out one of the kitchen stools and sat down. She paused at the sight, her parents and her best friend making breakfast together. She loathed to ruin the moment by breaking the bad news to everyone. She still was not sure how to tell them that the ice witch was from her past and, worst of all, she could not remember her. Emma took a deep breath and was about to announce it but then suddenly changed her mind. She had to tell them but…would it hurt so much to enjoy a family breakfast once again?

Elsa noticed her expression and came over, holding a plate stacked high with toast. "Are you alright Emma?" she asked.

"Fine," Emma said a little too quickly. "Just fine." She grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth before she gave too much away.

Elsa nodded, though her eyes were filled with concern. "Does this have anything to do with why you came home so early this morning?"

Emma eyed Elsa, trying to convey a message silently. "I will tell you later, I promise."

Elsa's frown deepened, but she nodded her understanding and dropped the subject. Emma smiled gratefully. Not since Lilly had she feel like she had an important connection with a friend; they had much in common – this fact that not only did they both have powers, but they were both not quite in control of it plus their added responsibilities as sheriff and queen. Elsa was curious, but for all her curiosity she was not going to push. She knew all too well the weight that Emma felt, the knowledge that there was something that she had to fix, and she alone had to do it. Even now, many years after it happened, she still struggled with guilt over the Big Freeze. It was as important to Elsa as it was to Emma to have their friendship.

Elsa had been worried when she first moved in that she was intruding on the family, but Emma and her parents had been nothing but kind to her. It had not taken long for her to pick up on the routines. Breakfast with the whole family together was a thing to be treasured because, with two sheriffs and a mayor, often the entire household had different schedules. Meals were often sporadic but dinner at Granny's had been relegated to twice a week, always with the family together. Often times, friends like the werewolf Ruby and the princess Sleeping Beauty popped in to visit Snow White.

Having missed out on being close to a family when she was younger, Elsa was not sure what to expect when she first moved in but ended up being pleasantly surprised at how accommodating the whole thing was. It was amazing how well she fit in. It made her really look forward to the time when this was all over and she and Anna went home; she could have her own family with its own family routines like breakfast time and dinner outside of the house…er, castle.

"Juice anyone?" David called out cheerfully, drawing Elsa out of her thoughts.

All three women affirmed that they would like some. David poured four healthy portions, returned the jug to the refrigerator but paused when opening the ice box, as if a thought had occurred to him.

He closed the device. "Elsa?" he asked, pushing one of the glasses forward. "Would you please?"

Elsa smiled and waved a hand. All four glasses frosted over, the drinks chilled to perfection.

"That is a neat trick," Emma said, admiring Elsa's control. She took one of the cups, enjoying the feel of the chilled glass before taking a healthy chug. It was deliciously cold.

Elsa gave a small smile, allowing herself a little pride. "I guess my powers are useful sometimes."

"Well, they are certainly impressive," Snow said as she started laying out the food on individual plates.

The whole family was seated at the table ten minutes later.

"What are these?" Elsa asked as she looked down at the circular object giving off a tantalizing aroma from her plate.

"Pancakes," explained Emma. "It's a common breakfast item in this world."

Elsa studied the strange-looking objects. "Interesting shape. How are they eaten?"

From across the table, David picked up his fork and knife. "Watch me, I'll demonstrate."

Elsa watched at intently as a child learning to read and write and Emma's heart went out to her. Many years of little to no communal interactions had made Elsa a walking social disaster at times. But it was actually quite fun to help her along. That was what friends were for.

…

_Takes place in the Storybrooke library, after Belle has left Elsa_

…

Elsa pushed the pile of books away from her so hard they toppled onto one another and plummeted towards the floor. Horrified, she tried to conjure up a mound of snow to ease their fall but only ended up making a layer of ice on the floor. She sighed. Now she had yet another big mess to clean up. Her powers always seemed to slip in control whenever she was upset. And right now, she was more than just upset. She was frustrated as hell.

Not one reference to Arendelle in this entire table of books that Belle had kindly pulled from the shelves. Nothing. Nothing on her home, her family, and, especially upsetting, nothing on Anna. What if there was nothing left of her home? Her life? What if she would always be stuck in this strange world of Storybrooke without Anna? What if she never saw her little sister, Kristoff, Sven, or Olaf again? She felt her heart start to sink and noticed the flurries of snow were back. Since she was all alone, no one around to see her being emotional, she let the snow fall. Sometimes, it was just easier to be alone. The cold never bothered her anyway.

"Hello!"

Elsa jumped so hard her chair almost went backwards. She had not expected Belle back so soon.

"Hello, anyone here?" the voice called out again.

Elsa frowned. The person calling was female but it did not sound like Belle. It was familiar though, it sounded like…

"Ruby. How are you?"

A shadowed figure stepped out from the doorway. Ruby's dark hazel eyes took in the sight of Elsa and, more noticeably, the ice on the floor and snowfall. She made a quick guess; Elsa was upset.

"Hello Elsa," Ruby replied cheerfully, though still unable to stop staring at the snow falling. Quickly, she snapped her eyes away from it, trying to politely ignore the white mounds gathering around Elsa. She deliberately glanced about as she set down her basket. "Is Belle in? I brought the weekly baked goods from Granny's for the library's stock." She gestured towards the heavily-laden basket of muffins, bread, and various other delicious baked items.

Elsa shook her head. "She just left. She said she had something to take care of."

"Oh." Ruby swayed on her feet and again, tried to look everywhere but the snow. The silence that followed was a little awkward; the two women had barely had a chance to get to know each other and always had the medium of Emma or Rain with them. This was the first time the werewolf and the queen had engaged in a conversation themselves.

Elsa could not take it any longer. Her nerves were already on edge and, as a queen, she was used to playing the diplomat. She chose a safe subject. "Are Storybrooke residents always in the habit of carrying goods around in basket?" She lifted the cloth covering the baked items and peeked in curiously. "It seems a bit reminiscent of the Enchanted Forest."

Ruby was so relieved that Elsa had finally spoken she chuckled. "I don't know about the rest of Storybrooke but it especially suits me."

"Oh. Why is that?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. Honestly? "You have not heard the story of "-she grimaced a little-" Little Red Riding Hood?" Oh, how she _hated _name.

Elsa frowned, her curiosity peaked. "No. Is that some sort of a magical item?"

"It's sort of…the story of my origins. From the Enchanted Forest."

"Well I'd love to hear it someday, but unfortunately I cannot find anything on my land." Elsa's icy blue eyes took on a frustrated gaze. "While I am learning a great deal about the inhabitants of this world I have yet to find anything on Arendelle or my sister." She let out a sigh and dropped her forehead on one of her palms. "Honestly, I don't know what to do now. While everyone is out there searching for the Snow Queen, I am stuck in here getting nowhere and finding out nothing."

Ruby came closer, noticing the sadness in Elsa's voice. "I am sure that is not true."

Elsa plopped her hand to the back of her head, fisting a large chunk of hair near her loose braid. "I just feel so useless right now."

Ruby could see the visible weight on Elsa's shoulders bearing down and wanted very much to help ease it. She stepped closer into Elsa's line of sight. Elsa, distracted a bit out of her stupor, looked up at her. Her expression was a mixed gaze of sadness and exasperation.

"I'm sorry…I know that this is not your problem…"

"No it's ok. I…I kind of know how you feel," Ruby offered.

Elsa was a bit startled. "You do?"

Ruby nodded. "I was not…" she hesitated, a little unwilling to share too many details of a past that was very painful. "…always in control of my own…ability," she finally finished.

Elsa stared at Ruby in awe. She had never thought about it but Ruby's 'powers' were just as fraught with danger as her. Rain had explained to her the extent of what Ruby could and could not do. And the way Ruby spoke of the past. Evidence of a heart that had been injured many many times. And it was somehow…familiar. Like something that she, Anna, and even Emma had all gone through.

"Elsa?" Ruby tentatively came forward and touched her arm.

At the touch Elsa stiffened, startled a little that the woman was so unafraid of her. "I am alright. I was just…thinking."

"Well you do realize you are in the wrong section of the library?" Ruby offered a smile, encouragement in her eyes.

Elsa blinked. "What?"

Ruby nodded. "This is the wrong section. Belle has the library organized so that all of the material from our world: books about the Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, Agrabah, the Troll Kingdom, and other lands, are separate from things of this world. I helped Belle organize everything when she first took the job as Storybrooke librarian. She sectioned off all the books from the Enchanted Forest over there." She gestured her hand and cocked her head at Elsa. "She did not tell you that?"

The snow around Elsa vanished in an instant. Hope now had replaced despair. "No. No she did not."

Ruby's hands crossed at her chest and she stared down at Elsa. "That's odd," she said, shaking her head. "Why would she not say anything?"

Elsa had no idea but at the moment, she did not care. "Well, you seem to know the library," she rose quickly to her feet. "Can you direct me to the section on…our world? I need to find information."

"I will do better than that. Come with me."

Ruby strode deeper into the library, Elsa right on her heels. She turned a corner, flipped on a light switch, startling Elsa with the sudden glare, and walked straight to a large collection of shelves stacked with books of all shapes and sizes.

Ruby eyed the shelves, looking for the 'A's. "Here we are," Ruby announced, stopping suddenly. "Everything on Arendelle will be in this section, not where you and Belle were looking earlier."

Elsa studied some of the titles: _Kings and Queens of Arendelle_,_ A Brief History of the Rock Trolls_, _Freedom of the Hills: Ice Harvesting_

"This is it; this has everything." Elsa's voice was light with disbelief but tinged with just a hint of anger. So much wasted time in that other section of the library.

"Yep, this library has everything" Ruby said with a dry, unconvincing laugh. "Even several books on how to identify and kill werewolves."

Elsa turned to her, surprised. "That is not right."

"No, no it's not," Ruby agreed. "But you're not here about that; let's find out more about Arendelle."

For the next few hours, the two women poured over books, maps, scrolls, everything they could lay their hands on. Ruby broke out the baked goods when hunger got the best of them and they both kept right on working. As the evening wore on, Elsa felt her eyes start to droop and wished, oddly enough, for some of that coffee drink Emma seemed so fond of. It always had an odd awakening affect.

But when she made the startling discovery, she was wide awake in an instant.

"No…no, that is not possible," she said slowly to herself, her eyes riveted onto the page of genealogy in the book entitled _Kings and Queens of Arendelle_. She traced the golden line that connected the three sisters to herself and Anna. She flipped the page, looking for the paragraphs of information that would explain this. Her eyes darted down the page, pausing at the mention of a land called Mist Haven. What she read there shocked her to the core. Apparently, she had two aunts she'd never even heard about.

"Sorry? What is not possible?" Ruby called from way on the other side of the room.

Elsa started. That wolf hearing was…eerie.

But she really did not have time to explain. "I have to go," she said quickly, scrambling up out of her chair as she grabbed the book. "Emma has to see this!"

…

_My explanation of how Elsa found that book with her family history in it. Write a quick review and let me know what you think._

…


	7. Episode 4x07 The Snow Queen

Episode 4x07 "The Snow Queen"

…

_Takes place at Granny's Bed and Breakfast lobby, in the "Mommy and Me" session before Emma shows up_

...

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are!" All of the mothers finished the famous nursery rhyme and started cheering, clapping their hands and cuddling their little ones at the same time.

Ella gently guided Baby Alexandria's soft baby hands together to form a clapping motion. "Yey!" she called out. As the organizer of Storybrooke's first-ever "Mommy and Me" she was in charge of leading the group activities. The agenda had included everything from song-singing, story-telling (fairytales of course!), and swapping advice on everything from diaper-changing to how to get the little ones to sleep at night. All in all, it was a very thoughtful bunch.

"So that's the end of our first batch of songs, how about we take a little break?" Ella announced, standing up to stretch her legs and move about.

"An excellent idea." Aurora also stood up, expertly resting Baby Phillip on the curve of her hip.

A tentative knock sounded on the door. "Hello everyone," Rain said as she poked her head into the doorway of Granny's lobby. The young woman/wolf looked about the new faces anxiously; she felt out of place in this room of human mothers but was willing to give it a try. "Granny thought everyone could use some refreshments so she sent me in." She held out a heavily-laden tray, inviting with its tea, cookies, and toast.

"Thank you Rain," Snow said, cradling Baby Neal in her arms. She was good friends with Rain and was very pleased to see her again. She'd had a somewhat difficult time adapting to this world, but you could see that she was trying. Today, her outfit was evidence of that for it was a combination of fairytale world items (knee-high boots and a leather vest) and this world items (a jean jacket).

"No problem," Rain replied as she gazed enchanted at the baby in Snow's arms. It was so unlike a wolf pup but, oddly enough, it held the same appeal.

The mothers spent a brief interlude standing around chatting, enjoying the tea Rain had brought, before the scullery maid-turned-princess called for the next round of activities.

"So now we move to playtime," Ella announced setting Alexandra down on the designated play place which was a section of the floor covered in blankets, toys, and cushions for the mothers to sit on. The happy two-year old immediately started to crawl around, her curious face bobbing every which way.

Rain approached slowly from behind Snow, obviously intrigued by the babies. "May I join in?"

Snow nodded. "Of course, come and meet everyone." The rest of the mother's had followed Ella's suit and allowed their toddlers to waddle about, playing with the toys and exploring in their baby-manner.

"I thought we could incorporate some learning-time in with playing," Ella said to everyone while the babies crawled on. "Does anyone have any suggestions for our first day?"

"I have an idea," Rain proclaimed, a sparkle in her golden wolf-eyes. "I for one would love for the next generation of fairy tale subjects to learn that not all us wolves are big nor bad. How about we teach the young pups about wolves?" She crouched close next to Alexandra and then, a split second later, transformed to her true form, a small white wolf.

The baby let out a giggle of absolute delight and leaned closer, her little fingers outstretched to touch the new furry plaything that had magically appeared next to her. The wolf rolled on her stomach, letting the human babe stroke the soft fur of her underbelly while her legs dangled comically upward.

"Wolf!" The other mothers shrieked and hauled their babies off the floor as they stood up, away from the adorable scene.

"Get that monster out of here!" another one cried, slipping of the edge of the chair she had been on and backing away.

Snow cringed. Rain had a habit of doing or saying things right off the bat, not considering how it might be taken the wrong way. She and Ella were the only ones who had seen her do this up close while other people in this town were very wary wolves and magic.

"It's alright, it's alright," Ella stood up and tried to establish order to her group of shrieking, panicking mothers. "Rain is a nice wolf. She's a friend."

For her part, Rain looked positively mortified. She rolled back over and placed her furry head underneath her paws in what Snow knew to be her submissive 'I'm sorry' pose. She did not mean to scare anyone, she just wanted to show that not all wolves were ferocious beasts and play with the babies.

Aurora eyed the white wolf curiously; besides Snow, she was the only other mother that had stayed on the floor. "I have never seen such magic before." She did not so much as flinched when the golden eyes of the wolf lit upon her gratefully. She smiled and nodded in a greeting manner.

Snow was puzzled that the princess was taking such a thing lightly but, then again, Sleeping Beauty was a bit pluckier than the stories gave her credit for and she had been a flying monkey for some time. Snow knew Aurora was not only a princess but a formidable dream walker, able to enter the minds of people as they slept. It had taken months of practice and Snow could not even begin to consider what kind of courage it had taken for the princess to go back into that realm of in between, that nightmarish place where you mind entered after having woken up from the Sleeping Curse. But if had paid off for Aurora was the only one in Storybrooke with this unique, magical ability.

Aurora lifted Baby Phillip from her lap and placed him in the center of the 'play-area' of blankets. The baby balled up his hands into tiny fists as he pushed himself up onto all fours, wiggled his little head round and round, before crawling forward with absolute determination. His aim was the fluffy wolf tail. Rain crouched and started sneaking around the blankets, leading the two babies in a small game of tag before lying down again and allowing them to crawl all over her.

Snow shifted Baby Neal to one shoulder and, with her free hand, stroked Rain's furry ears. "See Neal," she addressed her little son, "it's a nice wolf. Wolves can be good." If the lesson was registered to the little prince it was not clear; he had fallen fast asleep in his mother's arms.

Ella took advantage of her daughter's temporary distraction. "It's alright moms," she called out, gently guiding the others forward by the hand. She'd heard enough spats between people in this town to know that sometimes resentment towards those who were different ran deep. Ella hoped that, in some way, this sort of exposure would soften everyone's attitude to be more accepting. She herself had many friends with magic, Ariel, Ruby, and Emma to name just a few, and was eager to see everyone learn to be more accepting of those that were different.

One by one, the other mothers overcame their fear and eased forward. It was obvious they were still nervous but if Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty were not afraid, it must be safe.

Unlike the grownups, Alexandra and Phillip seemed to be having the time of their lives. They crawled around the white wolf, patting and exploring with their little hands. Ever so gently, Rain eased herself upward and nuzzled the two babes, marveling that the young human pups were so brave.

Finally, though still skeptical, the other mothers let the babies back on the floor. The rest of the "Mommy and Me" session was spent much as the beginning, talking and swapping baby advice, except now there was a wolf from the Enchanted Forest in their midst. But it was only after Baby Phillip had fallen asleep leaning against Rain's side, his little fists clasped into the folds of wolf fur, that the other women changed their attitudes towards the wolf. Honestly, it was too cute of a sight to be afraid. The baby had buried his little head comfortably into the soft fur and let out an adorable little yawn of complete contentment. With every breath, little Phillip rose and fell on the wolf's side. All the mothers in the room said their own versions of 'aaawwwww'.

Ella sighed, relieved that the tension was gone. "Well I am glad that worked out," she whispered quietly to Snow sitting next to her. "Not bad for my first day."

Snow smiled. "It's a wonderful group Ella," she reassured her friend. "And don't worry, I am sure there will not be any more surprising displays of magic."

…

_Takes place in Snow's loft, after Emma has run away_

…

Elsa sat on her small camp bed, gazing forlornly at the empty bed next to hers. Emma's bed. She was not there now.

For the first time since she had settled into Storybrooke, Elsa felt lonely. She and Emma had been sharing a room for the past month and, honestly, it reminded Elsa so much of the time when she and Anna were together in one room at the palace. The happiest time of her life.

Just last night they had been wonderful.

"_Come on Emma. Try again. " _

_Elsa smiled encouragingly up at her friend as Emma concentrated on her magic. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor while Emma was perched on her bed, sprawled out on her stomach and peering down at Elsa. Both were in their pajamas but seemed to have completely forgotten about going to sleep._

_A snowflake, far larger than any normal one, was hovering over Elsa's outstretched hand. The girls were playing with their magic and the idea was for Elsa to make the biggest snowflake possible while Emma tried to move into her own hand._

"_This is harder than it looks," Emma commented, her own hand outstretched as she tried to call the snowflake to her. She was a tad jealous that Elsa was doing her magic so easily while she was struggling._

"_Trust me, I know. But you can do it," Elsa encouraged. "Just relax and let it flow through you like snow."_

_By now, Emma was getting used to people bossing her and telling her how to work her magic. First it was Mr. Gold yelling at her to stop thinking, then it was Regina's obnoxious shouting at her to concentrate, and then it was her own dad telling her to get rid of a charging snow monster. Oddly enough, Elsa's ideas towards magic were the ones that made the most sense and got the best results._

"_I find that it works best if you stop trying so hard," Elsa explained. "Think about the things that made you feel loved. Think about your family. Remember, love will thaw."_

_Emma sighed and closed her eyes, her brow smoothing as she thought of her parents, her baby brother, her son, Killian, and her best friend. How they made her feel loved, accepted, and they did not look at her differently because she had magic. That had to be the best part of all. She felt a warm glow inside her soul. _

"_Look." Elsa whispered breathlessly._

_Emma opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that the huge snowflake was now hovering over her trembling fingers, perfectly whole and sparkling magically. "I did it?" she whispered to herself._

_But Elsa heard it and she smiled brilliantly, proud of what Emma had accomplished. "Yes, yes you did."_

_Emma let out her breath, completely in awe over what she was doing. She felt…proud of herself. She beamed down at Elsa who was just as happy as she. _

"_Emma? Elsa?"_

_Emma was so startled by the knock on the door she closed her hand underneath the snowflake. Instead of disappearing steadily as it might have done for Elsa, it burst into a million little pieces, coating the room with a fine dusting of snow. With one wave of her hand, Elsa cleaned the room before Snow entered but Emma shivered at the sudden onslaught of cold. Elsa could not help but laugh._

"_Is everything alright?" Snow poked her head in. "You two are still awake? It's past midnight."_

"_Sorry Mom," Emma replied. "We were just…uh…" For some reason, she did not feel like saying that they were playing with magic. _

_But Snow's smile said that she was not the least bit annoyed, in fact she was touched. Every time Emma called her 'mom', it made her heart sing. "It's late girls; time you were in bed."_

_Elsa and Emma nodded but, unbeknownst to Snow and Charming, spent the next several hours chatting, drinking hot chocolate and eating snacks. In the midst of the chaos that was in Storybrooke, the quiet moments with friends were always appreciated._

But now, that seemed so long ago. From downstairs Elsa could still hear Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, talking in hushed anxious tones though it was long past midnight. They were distraught with worry over their daughter. Elsa sighed, caught between going downstairs and staying where she was. She wanted to tell them she might know where Emma was. When the search party had first been organized, she had a hunch where Emma might be. Atop of the world, isolated, a view of what she had left behind…just like when Elsa found herself on top of that mountain all those years ago after losing control at her coronation. When she'd first 'let it go'. Sure enough, when Elsa had broken away from the group for a moment, she spotted the strange yellow-colored carriage high atop an overlook. Even though she could not see that far she felt for sure Emma was inside, gazing down at Storybrooke. Alone.

She had struggled with the compulsions to rush to her best friend's side but she hesitated because she was not sure exactly what to say. She had a hard enough time navigating her own occasional magical outbursts, let alone someone else's.

Finally, she had decided to give Emma her space, it was obvious she wanted to be alone and needed some time to think. If she were not back by tomorrow morning, she would go and convince her to come back home. Just like Anna did. Elsa smiled even as tears prickled down the corner of her eyes. Her little sister was such an inspiration to her in times like these.

A small cautious knock came on the bedroom door. "Elsa? May I come in?"

It was Emma's mother, the mayor Snow White. Elsa hastily wiped her eyes and composed herself. "Yes, please come in."

Snow entered, her face as miserable as Elsa felt at that moment. Her eyes drifted upward over Elsa's head. The queen lifted her own face and saw the snow falling gently. She sighed, collecting the snowflakes with a quick swipe of her hand. It always happened when she was upset.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked Snow, trying to be helpful but not really knowing what else to say.

"Honestly," Snow replied, still standing near the doorway. "I feel terrible. I keep thinking about that look in Emma's eyes when I yelled at her. She was so scared and alone and in that one second, when my daughter needed me the most, I let the one emotion that she should never have seen from her mother…the one thing that I should never have felt towards her…fear," Snow said quietly, "and in that one second I may have just ruined my relationship with my daughter forever."

She gazed upward, as if pleading with divine forces. "I just want her to come back home so I can say I am so so sorry."

Elsa swallowed; it was hard for her to think of an answer to that. "I…I am not sure she will come back." She could not believe she had just spoken the truth out loud like that. She should have said something positive, something encouraging that would lift Snow's spirits. But that was Anna's strong suit, not hers. Instead, she spoke what she felt was true. What she herself had done.

Snow's forest-green eyes focused back on Elsa's icy blue ones. "What makes you say that?"

Elsa dropped her head, forlornly. "Because the same thing happened to me. I saw the look of utter terror on my loved ones faces the night I accidently struck Anna with my magic. I remember the feeling of my heart breaking when I lost control at my coronation and everyone looking at me like…like I was some kind of freak" Elsa was not sure where the words were coming from but it was like releasing a floodgate, pouring out past hurts that she thought she had long gotten over. But she knew it was important that she make Snow White understand what her daughter was going through right now. "It's a struggle to accept an aspect about yourself that you cannot ignore and you cannot change." She paused and looked up intently into Snow's eyes. "Especially when those closest to you are afraid to talk about it." Perhaps she was not speaking to Snow anymore, but her long-lost parents.

Then, she finally thought of something encouraging to say. "But I will help her with it. I will go to her and convince her to come back. If there is one thing my little sister taught me it's that you never give up on the ones that you love."

And she would not give up on Emma. Tomorrow, somehow someway, she would help Emma get through this. That was what friends were for.

…

_Review my ideas for these extra moments please!_

…


	8. Episode 4x08 Smash the Mirror

Episode 4x08 "Smash the Mirror"

…

_Takes place in Snow's loft apartment, while Snow and David are talking about Emma losing her powers_

…

"What if she is making a mistake? Shouldn't we be convincing her not to give up on her magic?"

Elsa could hear the two of them clearly. As Emma constantly pointed out, this dwelling was so open there was no privacy for conversations whatsoever. She crept closer, deliberately moving softly so that they would not know she was eavesdropping.

"Well, it's her choice, not ours. She knows we support her no matter what and if losing her magic is what she really wants then…maybe it's not such a bad thing."

Elsa heard the note in his voice and knew then that he was not only trying to convince Snow, he was trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

"But it's a part of who she is. The Savior. She was born this way, a hero. So isn't embracing it the right thing to do?"

"But the Snow Queen is doing all of this because of Emma's power. Maybe getting rid of it is the heroic thing to do." There was a pause, as if he was considering his next words. Elsa tilted her head so as to hear him better. "Do you remember the night Emma was born?" he asked softly. "Before we put her in the wardrobe, you said we needed to give her her best chance. Maybe right now her best chance is to be…normal."

Elsa had heard enough after that one damning word…normal. There was a time when she was growing up she would have given anything in the world to be just that. When her father had first given her those gloves she had a fleeting hope that it would finally be like that but, in the end, it was not. Concealing who she was did not work. Honestly, when Elsa first arrived in Storybrooke she is not sure if she would have tried to stop Emma or to join her. But, things had changed.

She did not blame Snow and David, not very much anyway. They were only human, just like Mama and Papa, and parents make mistakes. But by the time they realized this very big, terrible mistake that they were making, it might be too late for Emma. And taking the time to convince them of that now, well that would take too long and Emma might have gone through with…whatever it was she was going to do. This was on her to save her friend.

She crept silently to the kitchen table and picked up Emma's red scarf and the Locator Potion. After slipping out of the dwelling and tiptoeing down the stairs, she quickly went outside and found a somewhat secluded spot around the corner of the building to work the magic.

_Don't worry Emma,_ she thought to herself. _I'm coming. _

She felt an unexpected sense of foreboding as she poured the magical liquid onto the cloth. Why should she feel nervous about doing magic? She was born with the powers to create snow and ice for gods' sake. But, somehow, this seemed different. Only the intense worry for her best friend prevented her from changing her mind.

For a brief second nothing happened and then Elsa felt the cloth rise out of her hand on its own accord. It drifted upward, hovered for a few seconds, and then swayed forward towards the road that led out of the town. Elsa tucked the empty potion bottle into her dress and then followed with sure steps.

_Please, please. _She wasn't sure whom she was pleading to but the words came to her head automatically. _Don't let it be too late. _

…

_Takes place at the abandoned manor, after Emma has accepted her magic._

...

With the grace of a dancer, Emma spread her fingers and sent a wave of colored light into the night sky.

BOOM! CRACK! BOOM!

Emma smiled with joy as the first of the fireworks burst into the sky. Then another, then another…the stars lit up with a brilliant display of color and sounds, illuminating the sky with magic. Emma lifted her arms, willing the light out of her as naturally as if she had been doing this her whole life, and sent the glowing waves of blues and magentas higher and higher.

Elsa caught her breath. A memory came to her, a long time ago now, of the jubilation she felt inside of her when she had thawed Arrendale. She remembered the snow gliding from the tops of the buildings, soaring down from the fjords, and wafting above her kingdom to coalesce into a single giant snowflake shape over her and Anna's heads. And then…puff! She had spread her arms and the snow exploded brilliantly across the sky, raining down snowflakes that melted just before they hit the ground. Just like Emma was doing now with her powers right now. She felt so at peace with the world. It was pure magic.

"It's beautiful Emma," Snow said, a look of pride for her daughter lit upon her face.

David, his own face shining with deep appreciation, nodded. He realized now, even after everything that magic had put Emma through, it had been a big mistake to think his daughter should get rid of it. To think that she would be better off being normal. He knew that mistake now. "We would not want you any other way."

For Emma, that show of faith from her parents was worth every second of hurts and misunderstandings. She never felt happier to be different, to be magical than she did now. Surrounded by her loved ones.

Elsa smiled as she heard him say that too, the words sounding oddly familiar. The only way this moment could be even more perfect was if Anna were standing right next to her.

"Thank you Elsa," David and Snow had now turned to her. "Thank you for saving Emma."

She nodded her head solemnly. "You are very welcome." She meant it with all her heart.

Here, standing there on the porch both Elsa and Emma felt, for the first time in forever, at peace with their magic.

…

_Sorry for not posting this last week, I was extremely busy. Review these Frozen moments please!_


	9. Episode 4x09 Fall

Episode 4x09 "Fall"

…

_Takes place in the sheriff's station, while everyone is preparing for the curse to hit_

…

After Hook had departed, it was just Emma, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff in the lobby of the sheriff's station. The four of them huddled together as best as they could, with Kristoff handcuffed to a desk it was somewhat difficult, seeking solace in each other's company. A small crash coming from the entrance hallway caused all of them to jump more than was necessary; everyone was on edge while waiting for the curse to strike.

Rain had stumbled into the room, a full length of chain and a thick dog-collar dangling from her hands. "Elsa!" she dropped the items on the nearest desk and enveloped the Queen of Arendelle in a desperate hug.

Elsa hugged back for all she was worth. "It's good to see you again Rain." She let go and eyed the length of chain and collar. "What on earth are you doing?"

Rain looked apologetic. "Same as everyone else, preparing for the worst." She nodded in the direction of the forest. "By chaining myself by the neck to a tree in the middle of the woods."

"What?!" Elsa was appalled it was coming to this. "No, there has to be another way…" she started to say.

"I am pretty sure there is not at this point," Rain answered. "The curse is coming closer. I just came by to see all of you." She smiled at the four of them as she took Elsa's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It will be alright Elsa. I believe in you." With that, she hugged Elsa one more time before heading out the door, slinging the chain and collar over her shoulder as she went.

Elsa watched her leave, feeling an immense weight upon her shoulders as the implications of the wolf's words sunk in. She had to save her. She had to save everyone. As a queen, Elsa was used to big responsibilities and duties but this, this was different. Everyone would die if she and Emma did not succeed.

Elsa turned to Emma, still cradling her baby brother and looking very much like a scared, desperate little girl. She had clearly heard every word of the conversation. Anna and Kristoff huddled together, comforting each other with soft words and brief hugs.

"I wish I had her faith," Emma said as she rocked the baby.

Before Elsa could respond, they heard the sound of the back doors to the sheriff's station bursting open. Ruby came around the hallway corner, her eyes darting desperately around as she searched.

They landed on Elsa and Emma. "The curse?" She did not have to elaborate her question further.

Emma shook her head. Elsa could only sigh and cast her eyes downward.

Ruby nodded, her intense hazel eyes holding the deepest of sorrows. It was too late.

"This might sound strange to you Elsa, but I need you to do me a favor." Ruby walked closer. "I need you to build me a cage."

"A what?"

"You heard me," Ruby said quietly, a desperate, pleading look in her eyes. "It is not the full moon but I have forced the change on me before." She blinked back tears. "I cannot let what happened to Peter happen to anyone else. If this curse is designed to bring out the worst in everyone then that means…the wolf may go on a murdering rampage."

Elsa's icy blue eyes widened. "But…a cage seems a bit extreme and I have never made one before."

"Well now is the best time to try, trust me." Ruby took Elsa's hand and started leading her away. She called out to the concerned-looking sheriff. "I will only borrow her for only a minute Emma, I promise." The werewolf and the ice queen went quickly through the back doors of the sheriff station, into the parking lot where a length of chains and fetters had been attached to a large flag pole. "It will have to be strong and big," Ruby said, hurrying to the pole.

Elsa struggled to keep up. "How big?"

"You've only seen Rain as a wolf. I am easily three times her size."

Ruby let go of Elsa's hands and started to secure her arms into the manacles. Elsa watched with a deep feeling of despair in the pit of her stomach. In all her years of being afraid of her own magic, this curse frightened her to no end. Seeing Snow and Charming locked into cells and others like Rain and Ruby chaining themselves, it was scary how desperate everyone was.

Once finished tightening her chains, Ruby turned to Elsa again. "Elsa?" Ruby said softy. "I'm ready."

Elsa nodded, hastily wiping her eyes and composing herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._ She repeated the mantra over and over in her head. Sometimes, it helped to have something to repeat when she was afraid.

"Alright." Ruby adjusted the manacles on her wrists and braced her legs. "Do it!"

Elsa's eyes snapped open and, before she could get too nervous about what she was attempting to do, flung out her arms. An icy blast emanated from her fingers, heading straight towards Ruby. At the last second, the ice magic redirected itself and surrounded the werewolf instead. It started to crystallize into a solid form, building layer upon layer until a dense structure started to emerge. Ruby felt the cold penetrate her jacket and thrust her hands into her armpits to keep warmer.

Elsa saw the movement and hesitated. The cage was only half-finished but she did not want to continue if she was causing Ruby discomfort.

"No!" Ruby's voice range clear. "Do not stop Elsa."

Though it pained her to the bone, Elsa obeyed the words. More and more ice magic flowed out of her until finally, it was done. Ruby now huddled inside a large cage-like structure made entirely of solid, impenetrable ice. The chains holding her to the pole still held, now through the bars of the impressive-looking cage.

Ruby let out a breath; it formed into a thick mist in front of her face. "Thank you Elsa."

Lowering her arms, Elsa could not allow those words. "No, don't thank me yet. Thank me after I melt this cage and get you out."

Ruby sighed defeatedly. "Then you had better get going. Emma will need you."

Elsa nodded and hurried away.

"Good luck!" Ruby called after her. Then, she glanced upward towards the ever-approaching cloud of mirror dust. Not long now.

…

_Sorry I took so long to post this. Been desperately busy._

_Please review if you enjoyed it. _


End file.
